


Wanna Feel Your Skin

by LukasBabadookas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, M/M, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pole Dancing, keith ceases to function multiple times, lance is a sexy beast and keith cant handle it, mainly on hunk's end, past hunk/lance, slightly sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukasBabadookas/pseuds/LukasBabadookas
Summary: Lance was a man of many talents. One of them was pole dancing. Only two other people in the castle knew about it.Keith was not one of them.In which: Lance breaks Keith on several occasions due to overly sexy dancing





	Wanna Feel Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaxxm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaxxm/gifts).



> i want to thank yams @yaxxm.tumblr.com for her amazing pole dance au that inspired this entire fic  
> her art is some of the best i've seen and i love it and her to death  
> give her a follow and some reblogs because she deserves them so much
> 
> the songs and routines needed to follow along are in the end notes  
> i made a playlist for this fic as well but not all songs show up: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWWl2gOpf1X6tI7bIZxdoIA_-cBqsVR63  
> (if you guys have never watched pole dancers DO IT they're so amazing)

The castle was quiet in the mornings. Most of the paladins were asleep, as were the Alteans. A faint blue glow and a small hum were the only things of note as Keith traversed the long hallways. This wasn’t an unusual affair for him. He preferred to train in early morning and late night, or at least the space equivalents. It was his ritual, his routine.

 

He had woken up a bit earlier that morning. Insomnia wasn’t uncommon for Keith, but usually he was able to sleep in a bit later. Today was different, and he even felt a change in his surrounding atmosphere. The halls seemed longer, and it felt as if something was awaiting him at his destination.

 

As he turned the corner, the faint hum he was used to hearing became ever quieter, and it was replaced with a slow bass beat. He walked closer and he heard more beats and vocals. The song was much too slow to be effective for training. Hell, it would barely be helpful even if fighting in slow motion.

 

The song got louder as he approached the training deck. He recognized the vocalist. It was Beyonce. Lance always called blasted her music and refused to let Keith even talk to him without hearing “Baby Boy” four times over. He assumed Lance was the one in the training deck, but he obviously wasn’t training. What the hell was he doing.

 

The doors to the deck opened and Keith yelled, “Hey Lance! If you’re gonna be training in here, you might want to pick a faster song-”

 

_Got me lookin so crazy right now, your touch got me lookin so crazy right now_

 

Keith was not prepared for what he saw. It was Lance, on a pole, _when was that installed_ , gripping on with only his fucking _thigh_ . He managed to spin to face Keith, and sent him a wink. A cheeky ass wink with that stupidly smug face but Keith didn’t care. He was watching Lance dip and spin and do it all with a gracefulness he didn’t know he was capable of. It was stunning. _He_ was stunning. Keith managed to escape before Lance broke him further, even though he would’ve loved to stay for more.

 

Lance knew this wasn’t the last time he’d stop by.

 

Keith bolted back out of the training deck, trying as best he could not to think about Lance. Not to think about the fact that his thighs were so muscular, not to think about how Lance had the upper body strength to bench press Keith, not to think about how Keith would love to have his head between-

 

He mentally slapped himself to try and stop thinking of anything incredibly indecent. It didn’t work.

 

He wasn’t aware of how far he had ran until he realized that the music had faded, and all he could hear was that same faint hum and heavy breaths he took. He leaned against the wall to let his heart rate calm down, with it racing a mile a minute. And not just from the run.

 

His arm reached up to his forehead as he wiped the sweat from his brow, his breathing mellowing out. His torso slumped down until he was on the floor, finally steady and relaxed. God, that was not something he was prepared to see. He grabbed the towel from his shoulder and screamed into it.

 

He was so fucked.

* * *

 

A few hours had passed since Keith had walked in on Lance, but it was so fresh in his mind. He thought about it during breakfast, during group training, during the maze exercises. He was losing his mind. It was _eating_ at him. He needed to see it again.

 

After Keith and Hunk finished the maze exercise, Shiro asked Keith to spar with him. It had been some time since the last, prompting Shiro to insist on practice.

 

But he had ulterior motives, as he usually did. Shiro was sneakier than he looked.

 

Keith grabbed his bayard from his room and headed to the training deck to meet Shiro. He saw him stretching and warming up before the match.

 

“Hey Shiro. You ready?” Shiro stood up and nodded at Keith.

 

“As I’ll ever be.”

 

When Shiro and Keith sparred, they usually tended to be short bursts. They would do it around 7 or 8 times to see who needed more practice, and the wins to losses ratio was pretty evenly split. Today, Keith was off his game. One could only ponder the reason.

 

Shiro had Keith pinned by his own bayard, and that’s when he knew something was up.

 

“What’s gotten into you? You’ve been acting off the entire morning.” Shiro inquired. Keith couldn’t find it in him to just say ‘Nothing’ or ‘I’m fine’. No, he couldn’t take it.

 

“IsawLancepoledancingthismorningandIthinkI’minlovewithim.” He spat out quickly.

 

“Woah, woah, slow down. What about Lance?” Keith took a large breath and sighed.

 

“I uh- saw Lance pole dancing this morning and uh, I um-” Shiro began to snicker. “The hell’s so funny?” That’s what sent him off the edge. He clutched his stomach, tears rolling down his face.

 

“Oh boy, you are in so deep. Man, I knew you had it bad for Lance but this is something else.” Keith’s face went red.

 

“I do not have a crush on Lance!” He did. “He was just, I don’t know! It was kinda- cool?” More than cool.

 

“It’s ok, Keith. You can admit it to me. I won’t tell. In fact, you can even ask me for advice if need be. I’m what the guys back at the Garrison called a ‘paragon of romance.’” Keith raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

 

“When Allura saw you in that old Altean robe, she complimented you. All you could manage to say was ‘You have a nice face’.” Shiro blushed.

 

“I did say that, which is why I can give you the advice to not say that.”

 

“Sure. Whatever you say Shiro.”

 

“Wait, weren’t we making fun of you earlier!” Keith began to walk out of the room.

 

“You can’t run forever Keith! Maybe you should ask Lance for lessons if you’re that desperate!” Keith punched him in the stomach and continued to walk out of the room.

 

He managed to escape Shiro’s teasing, but the universe wasn’t gone torturing him yet. As he left the training deck, he bumped into Lance.

 

“Oh, hi Keith.” Lance said with a smug smile.

 

“Uh, hi.”

 

“So, this morning, eh?” God dammit.

 

“W-what about it?” Please don’t mention the pole dancing, please don’t mention it.

 

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you forgot about my little talent.”

 

“Don’t tell me you forgot about our bonding moment.” Keith mentally punched himself for that one. How fucking petty can you get?

  
“Oh don’t sass me, Mullet. But I thought you should know, I can do the splits too~.” He said with a wink. Keith could feel his face getting hotter and hotter, and his words fell from his tongue. He couldn’t form a single sentence.

 

“I gotta gay- GO.” He ran for the second time that day.

 

“You know you want more of this Keith! You can’t stay away!”

 

He could try, but he was sure Lance McClain was going to be the end of him.

* * *

 

Hunk had been friends with Lance for a long time. Best friends before and during their time at the Garrison, and best friends now. He knew a lot about Lance, as he was sure Lance knew about him. He knew Lance hated the word ‘portfolio’. He knew Lance always wanted the ability to talk to animals. He knew Lance was a great pole dancer. The guy even managed to get a pretty good following online for it.

 

He had been messing about with some alien ingredients, trying to come up with a new recipe, when he heard footsteps fast approaching. He turned his attention to the origin of the noise, and watched as Keith sprinted out from the hallway into the kitchen. His face was red, redder than it should’ve been from just a sprint, and his breathing was sporadic. He looked rough, Pretty rough.

 

“Yo, Keith, buddy, you don’t look so hot. What do you need, what happened?” Keith wiped his forehead.

 

“Uh-um, I…. Could you get me something to drink? I can tell you in a minute.” Hunk nodded and quickly grabbed some random juice, hoping it tasted decent. He handed it to Keith and he chugged the thing down.

 

“Wow, you sure are winded dude. What happened that made you perform a marathon?”

 

“Lance is being stupid.” Hunk cocked his head.

  
“That’s nothing new, especially not for you.”

 

“No no, he’s being really stupid. Like-” He had to find it in him to speak the truth. “I saw Lance pole dancing this morning and _fuck me he looked good._ ” Keith took his gloved hand to his mouth and groaned in frustration at the confession.

 

“Let me guess, he was doing something insane like only hanging onto the pole with his legs or something.” Keith nodded his head and Hunk chuckled. “I feel you dude, I remember when I had a crush on Lance, the pole dancing killed me.”

 

“You had a crush on Lance?”

 

“For a little while back at the Garrison. Didn’t really turn into much, so we stayed best friends. But the pole dancing, damn, it was something else.”

 

“How-uh, how long has he been doing it?” Hunk thought about it for a moment.

 

“I think a few years now. Pretty sure he was doing it before he got enlisted into the Garrison. Heh, I remember filming a few videos for him for his online fans. Man, good times.” Keith’s eyes widened the second Hunk said videos. The ability to pine and indulge in the secrecy of his own room, all thanks to Lance filming his talent. He needed Pidge.

 

“Yeah, good talk Hunk, but I gotta go. Thanks for the juice.” Hunk laughed as Keith began to run out of the kitchen.

 

“No problem dude! Enjoy your pining!” Keith flushed red for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

 

Pidge had been working on upgrading some weird gadget she had, to which the purpose was unknown, when Keith entered her small sanctum. She had convinced Allura to let her get her own space for her, whatever it was she was working on.

 

“Hey uh, Pidge? I was wondering if you could do something for me.” Pidge turned her head away from the suspiciously glowing red object and sent her gaze to Keith.

 

“Yeah, what’cha need? I’m kinda busy with this old Altean drone I found in my lion.” Keith cocked his eyebrow and made a confused expression. He thought it best not to ask, however.

 

“I was wondering if there is a way to get like, Youtube or something up here? I need-” Pidge put up a finger, interrupting what he was going to see.

 

“Listen, I know it involves Lance, so you don’t need to explain it to me. I can get it to you in a few days, just don’t mush to me about your gay crush on Lance.” Keith felt his face heating up, trying to think of a way to defend the accusations (if you could even call it that).

 

“Don’t go breaking your brain over it, Keithy boy. Also, would you two keep the pining to a minimum? I get headaches from all the longing stares.”

 

There was an obvious pattern in his interactions that day.

* * *

 

Another sleepless night, Keith paced around his room. He couldn’t wait to hear the muffled music come from the training deck as it did the night before. His heart rate steadily increased as he crossed his bedroom floor from left to right. He’d do anything just to hear that same Beyoncé song once more, he’d even bear Lance’s incessant flirting for three hours if it meant hearing the music again.

 

Luck was on his side that day, as he heard music begin to play, no matter how muffled and muted it sounded. He quickly dashed to the bathroom, making sure he didn’t look like a total train wreck, and bolted out of his room. The hum dissipated, the music grew louder, and he was at the deck.

 

The doors slid open, and the music flooded the surrounding area. The song was fast, and seemed damn near impossible to dance to. He could feel the bass vibrations underneath him, shaking his already nervous figure. Lance was there, as he was the morning cycle before.

 

His legs swung around the pole with a surprising forcefulness, his arms gripped to it tightly whilst pronouncing his muscles. The song picked up the pace and he quickened his movements, swinging himself around to the beat. Every drum beat, every drop, his limbs were perfectly in sync. He grinded the pole, his motions seductive yet powerful.

 

The final drop came and Lance was on the ground, legs in the splits. His eyes locked onto Keith, and sent a wink and a wave.

 

“Like what you see? I got so much more, Keith~.” His voice was low and seductive, his movements graceful and entrancing. He was like a siren, leading men to their untimely demise with their charm.

 

“Y-I, yes I-” The words would barely leave his mouth, much less form understandable sentences. The lights suddenly dimmed and began glowing red and pink. Another sultry song began to play, and Keith noticed Hunk up in the maze booth control panel. Hunk realized he’d been seen, and gave a small, nervous wave. Keith couldn’t even glare angrily at him, he’s too nice.

 

“I can’t hear you~” Lance said in a sing-song voice. Keith’s entire body temperature went up as he blushed. He did this to himself, he was aware, but nothing could truly prepare him for this. Keith began to back out of the room, when Lance got up from the floor and walked toward him.

 

“Hey Keith, before you leave, I have a question.” Keith looked at him and felt his heart beating. His body only got redder and his forehead felt hot. “Do these shorts make my ass look good?” He turned around to show blue booty shorts with white text reading ‘Naughty Girl’ printed on. Keith squeaked and covered his mouth, trying not to look.

 

He looked multiple times as he ran out of the room.

 

Lance sighed and went to sit down by the wall when Hunk came down from the booth and sat next to him

 

“Hey buddy.”

 

“Hey bro.”

 

“I know you and Keith have this thing going on, but you gotta take it easy on the flirting. I think he might lose it soon if you keep this up. Hell, he might even just stop working.” Lance rolled his eyes.

 

“My pickup lines never got his attention, why does me pole dancing and wearing booty shorts magically make him notice me?” Hunk giggled.

 

“Because those pickup lines were always directed towards girls, dude. The booty shorts thing is making his gaydar go crazy, I imagine. But seriously, can you tone down a little bit? I’m worried I won’t even be able to get him to form a sentence.” Lance smirked.

 

“Boy, I’m not even close to being done.”

* * *

 

“KEITH ELIZABETH KOGANE.” Pidge came storming into Keith’s room, looking more peeved off than usual.

 

“My… my middle name isn’t Elizabeth.” Pidge towered over Keith as he sat on the bed, polishing his knife. Her face was annoyed, but more so than if Lance was simply acting like an idiot.

 

“I don’t give a rat’s ass what it is, but you mind telling me why in the hell you needed me to get you Youtube out in space JUST SO YOU COULD WATCH LANCE DANCE AND TWERK ON A POLE.” Keith averted his eyes from Pidge but, as per usual, he felt himself blushing. He wondered who told her about the videos, or if she knew about them beforehand.

 

“U-um.. uh…” Pidge tapped her foot angrily and gave an evil glare. “Wait, didn’t you know it involved Lance?” She sighed.

  
  
“Of course I knew it involved Lance, but what I didn’t know was that you needed it for! I knew Lance pole danced but I didn’t even know he HAD videos. Hunk just told me. Do you realize that you made me spend a bunch of time on something so goddamn useless when I had six other things to be doing?” Keith had put his knife down behind him, keeping it out of both his reach and Pidge’s.

 

“I…. Yes?” His voice wavered with uncertainty, and Pidge crossed her arms.

 

“You know what? Whatever, I’m just tired of you two constantly making stupid faces at each other. Here, take this.” She grabbed a small stick from inside of her pant pocket. “I modified the helmets a bit a while ago, so you should be able to insert that drive into it and project the videos from a small camera inside. Have fun being gay or whatever you need these videos for.” She had already begun to walk out of the room.

 

“Uh, thanks!” She had already left the room.

 

Keith sighed and grabbed his helmet from the corner of his room. He found the port for the drive and inserted it in. A blue holo screen popped up and there was a video playback button. He pressed it, and a video of Pidge began to play.

 

 _“Hi! If you’re watching this, you’re either Keith or you stole this from Keith. Before you get started watching these videos, note that if you ask me to do something like this again, I will punch someone. Mainly Keith.”_ Keith cocked his eyebrow. _“This is Pidge, signing off!”_ The video ended, and another menu filled with videos popped up. He clicked the first one and he heard the music start up.

 

Holy. Fucking. _Shit._

 

If Keith thought the booty shorts were mind breaking, he wasn’t prepared. Lance was literally in nothing but his boxers. His abs, his calves, his thighs, they were all perfect. He swung himself around the metal pole and leaned back, his lips parted ever so slightly. He was breathtaking.

 

He watched that video all the way to the end and he was in awe. He couldn’t believe that Lance was capable of such beauty. He was a work of art. He continued to watch more videos. One after another, he became more entranced in Lance’s work. He had moved his helmet onto his bed and was unsure of how long he’d been there. There were more important things to worry about.

 

He barely noticed his door opening until he heard Lance say “Man, why are you watching those old things?” Keith jumped at the sound of his voice. Lance leaned over Keith’s shoulder, his breath tickling his neck. “My technique is so sloppy, I mean look at that form! I look like a leftover cooked noodle.”

 

“I-I think you’re really good in these. Like, really good.” Lance cocked his head and sent him a cocky smirk. He leaned back up and put his hands onto his hips.

 

“Maybe so. But why watch the old me perform, when you have the new and improved version right in front of you?” He gave Keith a wink and motioned his hand down his body. Keith unconsciously put his hand to his chest and grabbed at his shirt.

 

“Maybe I could get you to film some new videos for me~” Lance left the room and closed the door behind him. Keith grabbed his pillow, rolled onto the floor, and yelled into the cloth.

 

“KEITH I SWEAR TO GOD STOP SCREAMING YOU GAY FUCK!”

* * *

 

_The mood is set, so you already know what’s next_

 

Keith was watching Lance for the third time. He promised himself he wouldn’t just run whenever Lance did something overly sexy, but he was fully aware that he might break that promise. Lance was good at making him do that.

 

_I got a secret that I wanna show you, oh_

_I got secrets I’mma drop em to the floor, oh_

 

Lance positioned himself next to the pole, and dropped down to the floor when the music started. He swung his leg around the pole and pulled himself up, rotating around by only his torso and thigh.

 

Keith watched intently. It was amazing how much strength Lance had. He pulled himself up the pole and stripped off his shirt. He threw it Keith and sent him a wink, continuing to rotate around the pole. Keith tried his best not to grin like an idiot, but Lance was being simultaneously dorky and sexy. It was hot. Really hot.

 

He slid down the pole back to the floor, his ass popping out in Keith’s direction. He grinded the pole and made sure Keith could see his abs in full force. He pulled himself back up, flipped himself upside down, and kept his ass in the air. He looked at Keith and sent him a kiss through the air. Keith caught it.

 

Lance was on the ground once more, his back on the floor and his legs in the air. He wrapped his leg around the pole and swung himself around, making circles with his body. The music slowed down, then came to a stop. Lance ended with his thighs around the pole and his arms outstretched towards Keith. He was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down his forehead.

 

He slid down the pole and propped himself back up on his feet. He wiped his forehead with his arm and walked towards Keith, who was sitting by the wall.

 

“Wow. That was amazing. I-I’m in awe.” Lance smiled, but it wasn’t his usual cocky smile. This one was genuine, and full of happiness. He grabbed his shirt from Keith, and their fingers briefly touched. He wiped himself down and Keith scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Thanks. That’s one of my favorite songs to dance to. It’s so sexy, ain’t it?” Keith was a bit taken aback, but nodded nonetheless.

 

“Y-yeah. Who was that again? It’s not Beyoncé is it?” Lance chuckled and smiled.

 

“No, no it is not the queen. It’s Rihanna. I love her to death.” Keith smiled. It was nice to see this side of Lance. Seeing him share his passion for pole dancing and for his favorite artists. It was endearing.

 

There was a shared silence between them. They had so much to say, but didn’t know how to say it. Silence didn’t say enough. Hell, words barely said enough. They stared at each other, faces soft and bodies stiff.

 

“Hey, Lance? C-can I uh… Oh fuck it.” Keith crashed his lips into Lance with immense force. They both toppled over onto the floor, tongues exploring the caverns that were each other’s mouths. Lance’s hand threaded through Keith’s messy bedhead. Keith’s mouth trailed down from Lance’s lips down his jawbone and down to his neck. Lance was his.

 

“Hey, Keith, slow down a bit. We are in a public pl-ACE!” Keith bit a little too hard and Lance yelped in response.

 

“Oh shit, sorry. I should’ve asked if that was ok, I’m so sorry-” Lance put his finger to Keith’s lips and shushed him.

 

“Keith, it’s ok. I am a little disappointed though.” Keith felt a pang of sadness go through his body.

 

“After all my flirting, all my hints, you end up making the first move. I gotta say, the kiss was amazing though.” He sighed in relief, and kissed Lance on the cheek.

 

“You’re such an asshole.” Keith joked. Lance smiled and kissed him again. They propped themselves back up onto the wall and Lance put his head into the crook of Keith’s neck. His breath tickled Keith’s neck, making the hairs in that area stand up a little.

 

“You should come watch me practice more often. I like how these end.” Keith placed a kiss on the top of Lance’s forehead.

 

“Yeah. I do too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy In Love (Remix) by Beyonce: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnz7LG6BnwE
> 
> Hellbent by Mystery Skulls: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X79sXBYYgIQ / https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1TEYU7N-Mc <\- this is more of a routine but it works just as well
> 
> Skin by Rihanna: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STk54-CMpaY


End file.
